1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a droplet generator for microdroplets, in particular for nozzle head for inkjet printers, with groups of piezo electrically actuable bending converters disposed in a casing, wherein the bending converters are sideways guided in recesses and are separated at a distance from each other on a part length of the bending converters by way of wall thicknesses, wherein liquid longitudinal channels are disposed under flexible fingers running in longitudinal direction in the frame plate and wherein a liquid chamber is formed in the base plate, wherein at least one nozzle for each bending converter joins into the liquid chamber.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The initially designated droplet generator is known from the European printed Patent document EP 0713773 A2. However, the conventional construction employs separating walls over a full length and a full height with corresponding wall thicknesses between the parallel next to each other disposed bending converters. Therefore, one has to start with the microdroplets generator for an inkjet printer, with a piezo electric bending converter in a casing, with a bending comb, wherein the rearward passive region of the bending comb is furnished with a cross running connection barrier and wherein the front active region of the bending comb comprises bending tongues, wherein the bending tongues are coordinated to the nozzles, wherein the bending converter comprises a carrier layer and a connected piezo electric layer and exhibits a step section next to a bore hole for a pin at the lower side of the bending converter in the passive section of the carrier layer such that a protruding support section is formed. This construction serves the goal that interferences are avoided in the formation of liquid droplets of a predetermined size and a predetermined time to be maintained, at a discharge angle and in the frequency of the bending converters for avoiding the so-called cross-talk of bending converter chamber to bending converter chamber in a front region disposed toward the nozzles, which front region allows sideways liquid pressure waves.